There are conventional leathers that go through chrome tanning or vegetable tanning processes for the purpose of stabilizing an organic material and making it inert. Said leathers are from a number of animals, origins and characteristics providing a range of styles. A characteristic of these tanning processes, and particularly chemical tanning, is the large number of environmental pollutants that are used, as well as the high consumption of water, power, etc. This is a sector that has never been among the most highly valued speaking from an environmental point of view.
In turn, there are also consolidated leather fiber agglomerates, which are used for various uses, even for simulating leather but in all cases not resembling typical characteristics of the original leather, i.e., its absorption properties, elasticity properties, breathability properties and appearance.
Finally, the so-called artificial leathers or leatherette, produced by means of implementing a non-woven fabric base on which a plastic sheet layer (polyurethane, PVC, etc.) is applied. Given its low cost, it is a widespread product around the world, being found in many items of clothing, furniture, etc. Said materials have the serious drawback, particularly in clothing such as shoes, of their little breathability and capacity of three-dimensional adaptation to human physiognomy, mentioning shoes as a primary example.